So Far Away
by Holy-Sins
Summary: SongFic com a musica So Far Away do Staind. Draco falando sobre sua vida após a morte dela.


Londres, 25 de dezembro de 2006

**This is my life**

**It's not what it was before**

**All these feelings I've shared**

**These are my dreams**

**That I'd never lived before**

**Somebody shake me 'cause I**

**I must be sleeping**

_Essa é a minha vida_

_Não é mais como era antes_

_Todos estes sentimentos que tenho compartilhado_

_E estes são os meus sonhos_

_Que eu nunca vivi antes_

_Alguém me sacuda, porque eu…_

_Eu devo estar dormindo_

Vento congelante batendo no rosto, dando a estranha sensação da petrificação de todos os músculos. Andava sem expressão, sem emoção, apenas andava. Essa era a vida dele depois dela. Depois dela aparecer, e agora depois dela sumir como se nada mais fizesse sentido. E não fazia mesmo, nunca fez. Nunca fomos perfeitos, nunca nos importamos em ser quem esperavam que fossemos, e talvez fosse por isso que o tempo em que passamos juntos foi o melhor das nossas vidas. Mas como o "nós" não existe mais, e o passado ficou para trás, é essa a minha nova vida. Tudo tão diferente de como sempre sonhamos, tudo tão diferente do que eu já vivi. A única coisa que eu gostaria, era descobrir que tudo isso é um sonho, acordar e te ver dormindo, como eu sempre fiz.

**Now that we're here**

**It's so far away**

**All the struggle we thought was in vain**

**All the mistakes**

**One life contained**

**They all finally start to go away**

**Now that we're here**

**It's so far away**

**And I feel like I can face the day**

**I can forgive**

**And I'm not ashamed**

**To be the person that I am today**

_Agora que estamos aqui, tão distante_

_Todo o esforço que fizemos foi em vão_

_Todos os erros, uma vida contida_

_Todos eles começam a ir embora_

_Agora que estamos aqui, tão distante_

_E eu sinto que eu consigo encarar o dia_

_Eu consigo perdoar,_

_E eu não me sinto envergonhado_

_De ser a pessoa que eu sou hoje_

Nós tentamos, com todas as nossas forças. Eu deveria ter percebido que nunca iria durar para sempre, não enquanto tudo conspirava contra isso. E agora, você está mais longe do que deveria estar, e tudo o que fizemos foi em vão. Ter esperado tanto tempo para libertar os sentimentos e ter contido todas as emoções da vida, deve ter sido o nosso maior erro de tantos outros. Mas não adianta mais lamentar, eles estão indo embora mesmo.

Você me deu a força para encarar tudo e a todos por um ideal, e foi você que me mostrou o outro lado da vida. Hoje, graças a você eu consigo sorrir de verdade e encarar os dias como se não houvesse um amanhã. Lembra-se de como agente vivia cada dia como se fosse o ultimo? E assim nós fomos felizes, você me ensinou a perdoar, você me ensinou a não sentir vergonha das decisões em que tomamos na vida. Você é a responsável por essa pessoa que está aqui hoje sentindo sua falta.

**These are my words**

**That I've never said before**

**I think I'm doing okay**

**And this is the smile**

**That I've never shown before**

**Somebody shake me 'cause I**

**I must be sleeping**

_Essas são as minhas palavras _

_Que eu nunca disse antes_

_Eu acho que eu estou bem_

_E esse é o sorriso_

_Que eu mostrei antes_

_Alguém me sacuda, porque eu…_

_Eu devo estar dormindo_

E como eu poderia esquecer daquela noite em que você me fez dizer-te Eu Te Amo. Ainda lembro do brilho dos seus olhos e do sorriso do teu rosto, me fez sorrir alegre. Eu te amo e sinto sua falta mais que tudo no mundo. Você me disse que eu tinha o sorriso mais bonito que já havia visto, acho que você não tinha sorrido para o próprio reflexo no espelho, guarde-o para sempre, e nunca pare de sorrir. Eu nunca parei, pequena. Nunca.

**Now that we're here**

**It's so far away**

**All the struggle we thought was in vain**

**All the mistakes**

**One life contained**

**They all finally start to go away**

**Now that we're here**

**It's so far away**

**And I feel like I can face the day**

**I can forgive**

**And I'm not ashamed**

**To be the person that I am today**

_Agora que estamos aqui, tão distante_

_Todo o esforço que fizemos foi em vão_

_Todos os erros, uma vida contida_

_Todos eles finalmente estão indo embora_

_E eu sinto que eu consigo encarar o dia,_

_Eu consigo perdoar_

_E eu não me sinto envergonhado_

_De ser a pessoa que eu sou hoje_

Eu te amo. Continuo andando, olhando, sentindo. Sem você tudo ficou mais difícil, mas sua força está em mim. Ainda sinto seu cheiro pela casa, a nossa casa. Sua por tão pouco tempo, minha para o resto da vida. Mantenho a sua decoração, e mantenho suas roupas no armário. Lembro de você a cada manhã, o vazio do seu lado da cama. Quantas vezes agente não discutiu por causa da sua superstição trouxa de feng shui? Dou risada quando lembro dos seus gritos quando entrava no quarto e via a minha toalha molhada em cima da cama, eu chegava, e te abraçava por trás, beijando seu pescoço e respirando seu cheiro. Você não agüentava quando eu mordiscava seu lóbulo da orelha. E por isso que sinto sua falta, minha vida não tem mais a felicidade que tinha quando você estava comigo. Mas mesmo assim, eu continuo, sem a vergonha da minha nova vida sem você.

**I am so afraid of waking**

**Please don't shake me**

**Afraid of waking**

**Please don't shake me**

_Estou com tanto medo de acordar_

_Por favor não me sacuda_

_Medo de acordar_

_Por favor não me sacuda_

E se tudo isso foi um sonho? Não quero acordar, não posso acordar. Não se mexa, não me acorde. Vamos dormir, já está tarde, amanhã é um novo dia. Boa noite e bons sonhos.

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado...

tive que posta de novo, pq a esperteza aqui excluiu sem quere ¬¬'

bem

beijsssssssssssssssss


End file.
